


Yours

by foreverandlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swearing, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverandlarry/pseuds/foreverandlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis can get a little over jealous and protective of his Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: "Hiiiiiii. Could you please fill a prompt were Harry is painfully shy and Louis is his very outspoken and loud boyfriend and they're totally faithful and in love with each other. High school AU. Lou is a jock, Harry is just normal (not a nerd) someone flirts w/ Harry and Lou gets super protective and jealous and Harry calms him down w/ kisses and fluffffffff! <3 please and thank you"
> 
> Wow it’s amazing how I can wright this but can’t come up with anything for RWM… Hope you like it. Thank you Dani :)

Harry bit his lip, his eyes on the floor as he leaned against the brick wall outside the locker room, waiting for Louis. He pushed a few fallen curls behind his ear with a small sigh, he knew that he had about a twenty minute wait after practice. Sure it was worse when it came to games, that was an hour wait. 

Harry licked his lips, his hands shoving themselves into his jean pockets. He looked up as the opposing team came from opposite locker room, some laughing loudly and others rather glum that they had lost to Union High. 

 

Harry met eyes with one of the many players, the other boys blue eyes grinning back at him. The boy turned to his friends, saying something to them before running off toward Harry. 

“Hi…I’m Nick.” He said, holding out his hand to Harry. 

“Harry.” He said softly, a light blush creeping up onto his pale cheeks as he shook his hand. 

“Do you go to Union or..?” He asked as Harry noticed the perfect quiff on his head. 

Harry let his eyes flicker back to the boys eyes. “Yeah.. Junior.” Harry said, his hands twitching nervously at his sides. Talking to new people was most definitely not his strong point. No, that was Louis. 

Nick grinned at him “You’re pretty fit…Wanna go out sometime?” Nick asked, his hand coming up to touch Harry’s bicep with a smirk. Harry bit his lip and shrunk back against the wall. 

“Hey baby.” Louis said from behind Nick, his cerulean eyes glaring at the back of Nicks head. 

“Louis.” Harry said with a sigh of relief as the nervous twitching stopped. 

“Baby?” Nick mumbled, watching as Louis moved around him to block Harry from Nicks sight. 

“Hey…Sorry about the wait, I have captain duties to do.” Louis said, his hand coming up to brush Harry’s cheek softly. 

“No, It’s fine.” Harry said, a small smile on his lips. Louis nodded and leaned down to press soft kisses on Harry’s mouth, making Harry’s smile even wider. 

“Um, can you move. I was kinda talking to him.” Nick sneered, poking Louis’ shoulder blade with a glare.

Louis pulled back, his eyes darkening as he turned to face Nick. “Look asshole, beat it. He’s not interested. He has a boyfriend.” Louis snarled, his voice sending shivers down Harry’s back. He’d never seen Louis like this. So protective and jealous. 

“Lou..” Harry whispered, reaching out to touch Louis’ arm softly. 

“No Harry. This prick needs to know that you are mine and he needs to get his jackass back on his bus and go home.” Louis growled, his eyes glaring daggers at Nick. 

Nick held up his hands, slowly walking away from them. Louis watched him walk away, his blue eyes dark with rage. “Fucking asshole.” Louis muttered as Harry pulled him close by the waist. 

“Lou…It’s fine, really.” Harry whispered, bending down to kiss Louis’ neck softly. 

“Guys like that piss me off.” Louis said, pressing closer to Harry. Harry nodded, listening to Louis list off all the things he now hated about Nick. 

Harry cupped Louis’ cheeks and brushed their noses together. “Yeah, but I’m yours not his.” He mumbled, his green eyes flickering up to Louis’ blue ones. Louis sighed and pressed their lips together softly. “Thanks for being my knight in shining sweat, Lou.” Harry said grinning down at him, his older boyfriend sending him a playful glare. 

“Is that you’re way of saying I’m sweaty?” Louis said, pressing closer to Harry. Effectively pressing the taller lad against the wall. 

“Maybe.” 

“If I’m all sweaty then you’re about to be all sweaty as well.”


End file.
